Stay With Me
by WolfInWonderland
Summary: "You just couldn't have taken a day off, could you?" "Shut up." It's not often that Zero gets sick but when he does Kaname makes sure to help him get better.


Stay With Me

**My sister requested some prompts for me to write for her. And this is one of them. It's been so long since I last saw Vampire Knight, I hope I didn't botch up their characters too bad.**

Stay With Me

_Achoo! Sniff._

"You just couldn't have taken a day off, could you?"

"Shut up."

Walking into the Moon Dorms for Zero normally felt like he was becoming a painting for a room full of people who hated the concept. Having the dorm President—who was also the equivalent to God for these people—help the sick and wobbling hunter up the stairs and into their room just added gasoline to the already hated piece of art.

When Zero tripped on the last step and Kaname had decided that the best action would be to pick him up like a new groom to his bride, Zero couldn't make up his mind if the vampire was the fuel or the match to his metaphor.

Though, when Zero could have sworn that he heard Ruka hiss as they walked past, he was sure that all the glares he was getting would be enough to set him on fire.

If it wasn't for the pounding headache and needles going through every nerve in his body Zero would have surely been right alongside those bloodsuckers and demanded that Kaname put him down. But, as the headache and needles were there, being carried was actually kinda nice.

Just a little bit.

And if he sighed contently while shifting closer to the Pureblood, well…nobody needed to know about that.

Kaname didn't seem to understand that he wasn't supposed to know about it either as Zero felt the chest next to his check rumble lightly with laughter. The hunter punched him of course but his fever left him only with enough strength to bend the pristine cloth of his Night Class uniform.

Maybe he could pop one of the buttons off to show that he really meant business.

Before Zero could unleash his wrath on all the unsuspecting buttons Kaname had made it to the inside of their shared room.

"Let me down," Zero mumbled.

Kaname took pity on the sick teen with a silent chuckle but did place him back down on his own feet. "Are you sure you can make it?"

Zero stumbled his way to the bed, plopping down with a satisfied thud when his knees made contact with the end edge of the mattress and splayed his arms out as his face landed on one of the pillows. The "ha!" that followed was muffled by the material and Kaname couldn't be sure if Zero was talking to him or the legs that had rebelled against him the entire way to his spot.

The vampire sat down next to his sick lover and gently pat his hair. "I told you not to go out yesterday."

Zero huffed.

Throughout the night there had been a massive storm that had threatened to flood the lower edges of the town. Kaname had warned that the weather would be bad but Zero was assigned to hunt for two level E's that night and had to go, making him get caught out right as the storm hit. The mission that would have taken barely an hour instead stretched over the course of five as the rain washed away any trail he could find for the rogue vampires.

He had come home drenched and passed out before even taking a bath so it was no surprise that the hunter woke up feeling just as wreaked as the small town had been.

"And," Kaname continued, exasperation clear in his tone, "you even went to class today. Then went out for your disciplinary duties. I'm surprised I didn't find you already dead out on the front steps."

Zero turned his head to look through glazed eyes at his vampire lover. This is where he would argue, saying that everything Kaname had just described were things he needed to do—his _jobs_—and get into one of their "serious" fights that normally ended with Zero on his back and Kaname finding new ways to make the younger surrender to him, but all he could afford to whisper out was an "I'm sorry."

Kaname continued looking down at him with his superior eyes but couldn't keep the act up with the sight of his usually strong willed mate looking so pitiful on the bed.

He pushed Zero's bangs back to feel the heat passing through the skin and leaned down to give a kiss to the side of his forehead. Zero used the most of his strength to turn his body on his side to better look at the pureblood through lidded eyes.

Kaname felt his heart break a little bit more for him.

"It's alright," he whispered, still close to his ear and not wanting to add to the silverette's headache. "I just feel so useless when you're sick. At least if there was something broken my blood would heal you faster."

Zero tried to nod from his position, thinking back to all the times he was admittedly stupid enough to break a bone and Kaname had healed him before his blood could even hit the ground.

Kaname lightly ran his fingers over Zero's right eye and the younger sighed.

"You should get some rest Zero. I'll be back as soon as my classes are out."

The pureblood straightened slowly, trying his hardest not to jostle the bed too much as he made to move away but stilled when he felt the fabric of his sleeve being tugged.

He looked back down at the hand causing the tug and back to Zero's surprisingly vulnerable violet eyes.

"Can…" the was a plea to the younger's voice that Kaname was not used to hearing, "can you stay with me tonight?"

How could the pureblood ever say no to such a request. True, most times he had ever heard such a question there was a lot less pleading and more enthusiasm in the hunter's voice, but knowing that his lover wanted him there for comfort was almost more enticing to hear.

Kaname removed the hand from his jacket and shifted closer before the other had time to complain at the loss of contact. Once he was comfortably lying down he grabbed Zero by the waist and huddled him closer.

Zero showed his appreciation for his lover's warmth by nuzzling into his neck and breathing out in relief when the jerking of his head didn't add back to his already decreasing headache.

Kaname contented himself with running his fingers through the soft silver locks and watched as the purple eyes he normally got so lost in slowly closed.

The vampire kissed his hunter with a sweet goodnight peck.

"Get better soon, Zero. I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
